1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helmet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved enhanced visibility helmet wherein the same provides complete visibility directed through the helmet, as well as providing a coextensive matrix of apertures directed through the helmet shell for ventilation interiorly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmet construction of various types is known in the prior art. Helmets are deemed to be mandatory or highly recommended in various endeavors, such as sport, bicycle and motorcycle events. Helmet construction of the prior art has heretofore failed to set forth the combination as provided by the instant invention of producing an enhanced visibility helmet in cooperation with self-conforming inner liner, as well as a photochromic liner utilized by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,085 to Adams, Sr. wherein the safety helmet includes a plurality of air vents formed in surrounding relationship relative to a forward opening of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,949 to Luna utilizes an exterior clear gel coat sprayed under pressure to a helmet mold to provide a transparent layer, with a further layer of reflective chips embedded and sprinkled within the gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,000 to Anguita provides a greenhouse-type helmet devising a plant secured within the dome.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,200 to Crouzet provides a helmet structure formed of transparent segments of laminated sheets of material, with apertures directed through discrete portions of the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,576 to Hisataka provides a helmet, including enhanced safety features for use in fighting arts utilizing a resilient cover body in the viewing window for providing adequate breathing through the cover window.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved enhanced visibility helmet as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.